


Buck's D Makes Eddie Dumb

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [78]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bathroom Sex, Erections, Funny, Hot Sex, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Intimacy, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Silly, Smut, Touching, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Eddie swears his IQ drops a point or two every time he sees or touches Buck's dick but he can't say he's complaining.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	Buck's D Makes Eddie Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> I'm avoiding writing s4 so here's this

**_Buck's D Makes Eddie Dumb_ **

Eddie swears his IQ drops a point or two every time he sees or touches Buck's dick but he can't say he's complaining.

They fall into it pretty slow and steady which is weird. From holding hands to eventually full body embraces for minutes.

By the time sex gets added into the equation it's not a surprise. 

They're only three months official but have been dating for over twice that time before.

The problem is in the fact that off of calls Eddie's distracted. It's so unlike him and he hates it a little bit he also doesn't too.

They're lounging around between calls as Buck's leaning on his shoulder taking a nap or as close to it as he can get.

Eddie's hand is being held by Buck's above his lap with a pillow blocking it from view.

He's on his phone with the other as they're pretty much left alone.

He's in the middle of this crossword when he feels it. Buck's dick starting to stir.

Eddie looks over to see Buck's still drooling and nuzzling into Eddie's neck next to him. The guy was still down for the count but little Buck which isn't actually little is growing more now.

Eddie has half a mind to wake Buck up and ask him either what he's thinking about or to stop it because that's awful tempting and they're at work still.

He decides to let Buck be and get his rest though turning back to his crossword puzzle.

Clue: A kind of photo. 4 Down.

_ _ D _ .

A laser printed- No, that's LCD.

Eddie's mind kept being brought back to the warmth of Buck's crotch and the smile on his face.

"Nude?" 

Eddie startled and jostled Buck who was up and looking for what woke him.

Chimney tries to stifle a laugh as Buck wipes the drool and apologizes to Eddie for it. His eyes adjust to the light now.

"Yeah. Guess it is." Eddie says in reply as he fills out the word.

"Did ya get enough beauty sleep?" Chim teases his friend.

"Don't need it." Buck says back even though his hair is a little mussed and his cheek is red from the contact to Eddie's shirt.

Chim snaps a picture and begins to send it to Maddie as Buck goes after him to try and stop his action.

"Hey! Let me see. No Chim don't!"

Eddie rubs his temples. 

The alarm gets them moving.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They're coming back from a tough call. No casualties but the guy likely may not walk again. 

They managed to save him and he was grateful to be able to live to see his child grow up.

They're about to shower and wash off the dirt and soot. Buck's right there besides him with a welcomed hand over his shoulder to comfort Eddie.

"Hen said getting him out sooner wouldn't have likely changed much." Buck knows he's not probably going to get a reply. 

"I know." Eddie nods.

They're among the last to get washed up since they unloaded and restocked the truck.

Drake is coming out of the showers as they are going in. 

The spray isn't hot enough to burn but it's enough distraction. Then Eddie's getting wrapped in Buck's arms and goes willingly.

They're silent for a bit. He doesn't need to use an excuse that it's water not his tears.

They're separating and starting to lather up after Eddie squeezes Buck's arm gently in a thanks for what he is, who he is.

Eddie's looking at the stall next to him which is a task in itself. Buck knows he's watching and smirks with a grin. 

"We can't." He reminds Eddie.

It was more Eddie's rule. But Buck agreed. At most they'd kiss a little heatedly or touch each other over their uniforms.

Nothing more than that though.

Eddie came over as Buck was starting below his stomach. 

"Eddie, I can't be the voice of reason." Buck bit his smile.

"We'll make an exception."

They were lucky no one walked in and saw. Eddie bit Buck's neck and pulled him closer as Buck found his ass cheeks.

They were grinding their bodies together under the water with the soap bars discarded for now.

Buck kissed into Eddie's mouth.

It was an easy clean up. 

They finished as Chimney came to tell them lunch was ready.

Not a minute earlier and he might have seen or suspected.

"Thanks man." Buck said.

Eddie grunted "Mhm" nodding.

Eddie was about to get out at the same time as Buck and get dressed to go upstairs. 

Buck stopped him with a hand before pushing him forward. 

"You go ahead. If we come out at different times, maybe-"

"They're gonna think what they're gonna think. He didn't look like he was suspicious." Eddie said. But then again he might have still been high on the orgasm they'd just shared.

"They still don't know yet. But they- Hen knew about Bobby and Athena. Why wouldn't they- what if they have a feeling?"

"You're overthinking it. Let's go."

Eddie led Buck out to no one batting an eye. Not through the locker room glass or at the table.

* * *

They told them. But they knew. Their asses knew. At some point.

Bobby told them as long as they were still professional and he better not catch them. They worked well together but he's split them if he had to.

They nodded and proceeded to keep it more subdued at work. Off the clock going in or out of the station though they were free.

Holding hands, cuddling, sleeping together but only sleeping together fully clothed in the bunks. Toeing the line as much as they could. 

They still got kissed in hurriedly or slow here and there. 

On duty they were fully committed to their duties though. 

Eddie was on medical when not helping out with Buck.

They're at a bar when it happens. Again.

Buck's dancing with Eddie and they're having fun. The others are joining in or sipping drinks.

Buck says he's gonna go to the bathroom. Eddie is gonna grab a few drinks. They move apart.

The others lose them in the crowd of bodies shuffling around.

Eddie goes the long way around.

He meets up with Buck in a stall. No one else is in there.

The place actually looks clean.

Buck's on Eddie and getting at his neck as soon as he enters.

Eddie's gripping Buck's shirt while slotting their hips together feeling their cocks align.

Eddie likes to tease Buck about being a boy scout when Eddie was the one who actually went.

He's got a lube packet and a condom ready for all this.

"You gonna fuck me?" Buck gulps, breath as fast as his eyes are wide. 

Eddie shakes his head. "No. I want you." He nods.

They're unzipping and Buck's putting it on quickly with ease.

Eddie's leaning against the wall resting his forehead on his arm.

Buck comes behind him and the lube is warm thankfully.

"Hurry up." Eddie grabs Buck's arm that's working him open as the other is holding Eddie's ass.

"I want it just as bad but let me do it a little more, for your sake." 

Eddie nods and let's loose a "Fuck" at Buck's fingers.

"Shh. Sorry. I've got you." Buck is saying into his back against his skin where his shirt is up.

Buck's finally in and it doesn't hurt, more the stretch of him.

Eddie's already there. The dancing earlier had him on edge. Grinding, damn near dry humping together.

He comes trying to muffle himself with his forearm. Buck's hand around him as he thrusts.

Eddie's pushing back into him wanting to chase the feeling. Needing to both hear Buck and feel it as he comes too.

"Fuck! Eddie." Buck cries.

"Come on. I've got you." 

Eddie tells him right back from what he's told him moments ago.

He does. Have him. Entirely.

Buck's brain must be rebooting from his silence.

They're coming down from it all.

Buck's sweaty forehead is on Eddie's back and shirt.

"We did that." He huffs.

Eddie bites his lip. Buck can't see it. "Yeah." He nods.

"Can't say I regret it." 

They were like damn teenagers.

"It was either here or the alley, your jeep isn't my truck." Eddie muses as Buck tires off the condom and disposes of it and the packet.

Eddie's come is on the lower third of the wall before them.

"Hmm." Buck says going to grab something he sees as Eddie gets dressed just then.

He comes back with a half full water bottle that was left atop a pole above the stall. 

The come is washed towards the drain below them, gone.

"They're gonna notice."

"There's no way they can't. But we don't give them the satisfaction of acknowledging it." Eddie says defiantly, smirking. 

Buck laughs at that before stealing another kiss. 

They both collect themselves and clean up before exiting.

They're back at the table one after the other soon.

The others are looking at them with confusion on their faces.

"What?" Buck asks them. 

"The line was long." Eddie says.

"Yeah. Sure. But you went towards the bar Eddie, Buck went to the bathroom." Maddie said to them slowly.

"Yeah. So-?" Eddie looked to be completely lost here for a sec.

"Buck came back with the drinks." Hen said eyeing where they were in front of him.

"Oh." Buck said. Eddie's eyes said the same silently.

"And your clothes." Chimney raises his eyebrows.

Buck's zipper was still half down and Eddie's shirt was noticeably only half tucked in.

"Stop guys. Buck's already red as it is. Don't make him blush." Karen had sympathy for them.

"Where was it y'all go off to?" Hen asked with a smirk.

Buck looked to Eddie.

"You betted on where we would-?" Eddie asked. 

Buck was reading his mind. 

"You're the worst." Buck tried not to laugh at the situation. 

"Alley." "Restroom" "Car" Three of them said, one not playing along.

Yeah it was kinda funny but Buck and him couldn't help it. 

"It's not our fault you both were too busy to hide it better." Chim says. 

"Chimn." Maddie nudged him.

"So who won?" Chim asked.

"Who's to say it wasn't more than one." Eddie bluffed.

Buck was silent next to him.

"Dang. When did you learn to have a poker face?" Maddie said looking at her brother.

"Let's go do the one that's left." Buck joked as he got up. 

They took their shots and gave the others their drinks before leaving.

"I can't drive." Buck said outside.

"I probably shouldn't either." Eddie agreed with him there.

They called a ride and Eddie said he'd help pay the ticket.

Eddie had been too affected all this time by Buck to realize he had the same effect on his partner.

He was looking forward to the idea really. 

But he'd try keeping it off the clock though. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's safe to say the same can be said in both directions really. Lol


End file.
